


Little Bird

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Established Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Implied Bullying About Personal Preferences, M/M, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Dick tells Clark he has a crush. Clark tells him that it's alright. Bruce just loves the both of them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Series: Hand and Glove [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Random fact: Dick is my favorite DC character.
> 
> With that, here is superbat with extremely young Dick. I think this was maybe before the start of his training as Robin, but it's up to you.
> 
> Happy reading!

Clark knew something was wrong when Dick came in.

He was finalizing his article for the Daily Planet when Dick entered the lounge room with a sullen look on his face. He glanced at Bruce, but the man was too engrossed in his work, calls coming into his phone from time to time due to some problems that the company was currently facing. Clark closed his laptop and set it aside.

“Hey, Dick?” Clark called out, getting the attention of the kid.

Dick looked up at him and Clark saw his eyes were misty and his lips slightly trembling. He gestured the young man to sit next to him. He was surprised though when Dick situated himself on his lap instead and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him fully and tightly. Dick didn't cry, but he was closed to it. Clark kept on caressing his back to calm him down. Whatever he needed, Clark would be there to give it to him.

“Clark?” Dick mumbled, pulling away from the hug, but still stayed closer, fidgeting slightly.

“Yes, Dickie bird?” Clark replied.

There was a long pause.

“I have a crush on Steve!” Dick admitted. “And he said it's fine because I'm cool, but my classmates said it's wrong so they made fun of us,” he continued to babble, looking nervous and a little afraid as he started tugging the excess thread on his shirt. “So I'm really sad right now.”

Clark did not, in fact, know who Steve was, so he didn't know what to say about the kid, but Dick's classmates made him want to crush a building. They were kids, alright, but Dick was pretty much his child and he would move planets and moons for him. That was how much he loved the kid, okay? He would do anything to protect Dick. Anything.

“Well, I don't know Steve,” Clark finally spoke, keeping his voice light. “But he sounds like a cool guy.”

Dick's sad eyes slightly brightened. “Really? You think so?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. Definitely. Did he stick up for you?”

Dick's nose scrunched. “Stick up? Why would he stick up for me? That's gross!”

“You cutie little robin!” Clark cooed and pinched Dick's blushing cheeks. “I mean, did Steve defend you from your classmates?”

Turning a deeper shade of red, Dick nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. He was so cool!”

“And I totally agree! Great choice, Dickie.” Clark nodded along, smiling widely at the brightening face of the kid.

But then, Dick frowned. “But it's wrong.”

Clark sighed, his mood also dropping when the kid's did. He took Dick's small, still baby face in his large hands, caressing it lightly.

“Dick, do you think what Bruce and I have is wrong?” Clark asked in a soft voice.

“No! Of course not!” Dick's frown deepened and he shook his head fervently. “I love the both of you!”

“Aww, Dick. And we love you too,” Clark said, his heart aching in a good way for the child. “If there is nothing wrong with your dad and I, then why would your crush for Steve be wrong?”

Clark watched as Dick blinked a few times, obviously pondering about the question and could not come up with an answer. Taking a pity at the child's confusion, he spoke again. “As long as you're not hurting anyone, including yourself, then nothing's wrong with what you're feeling.”

“But... but...” Dick sputtered, looking confused as ever.

“Dick, there is something I try to live by and I want you to remember what I'm going to tell you. Listen carefully, okay?” Clark said slowly and Dick nodded, his full attention on him.

“Don't ever take criticisms from people you won't ever take advices from,” Clark sternly said, looking straight into those small, blue eyes. “Do you understand that?”

Dick nodded eagerly, his eyes shining so bright along with his smile. “It means I should just listen to Alfred, Bruce, and you!”

Clark laughed loudly at the statement, his heart full of joy because of the child in front of him. He wanted to cherish his innocence, but all he could do was hug Dick tightly and kiss the top of his head, so he did.

“We love you, chum,” Clark said, eyes full of affection and fondness.

Dick blushed once again, but hugged the big man back. “I love you too, Clark. I love you and Bruce!”

Adjusting him in his arms, Clark hummed softly as he brushed Dick's hair until the small guy fell asleep. There was still the matter of discussing the issue with Bruce, but at that moment, he let time passed by while he simply watched their kid sleep.

Throughout the whole conversation, Bruce's eyes were on them and a contented expression was on his face. He didn't know what he did, but he was grateful to whoever it was people give thanks to. Having Clark and Dick in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved them both more than he could ever say.

With their little bird resting, Bruce's eyes met Clark and he let a small smile play on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love that Dick is the embodiment of both Clark and Bruce. He's their love child, okay?
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
